leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sealed Chamber
|translated_name=Stone Chamber of the Proclamation |location= |region=Hoenn |generation= , }} The Sealed Chamber (Japanese: おふれの Stone Chamber of the Proclamation) is a location in Hoenn. It can be reached by diving on . It is not a common place to visit, as it is well hidden under the water and through the currents on Route 134. Legends are told about the Sealed Chamber, but only few people from Pacifidlog Town know its true existence. It must be visited to unlock the caves that hold the Legendary titans. Geography Underwater Underwater there is a message against a rock formation telling the player to go up. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there is no visible indication of where to go up; the player can go up anywhere, although going up anywhere but in front of the Braille will take them back to Route 134. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a clear area with light filtering down to surface from, and it is not possible to surface from anywhere else. This underwater path is considered part of . Message First chamber The first room contains ten mounds of earth, marked with braille that lists the alphabet. The braille on the door says to use . This opens an entrance to the second room, if performed while standing near the door. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, after using Dig to create the door it is still possible to read the Braille to the sides of the door. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is no longer possible to read this Braille after the door is created. Back wall Mounds The mounds of braille are read from left to right, starting at the top left mound. Second chamber Reading the inscription on the back wall in the second room with at the top of the party and at the bottom of the party causes an earthquake to occur that opens the doors of the Desert Ruins, Island Cave, and Ancient Tomb. Note that the party positions must be reversed in . Back wall Mounds Braille interpretations Some people believe that the "We feared it." section refers to , as opposed to , , and . This interpretation stems from the English translation's use of the word it. No actual subject, either plural or singular, was indicated in Japanese. The significance of why Wailord and Relicanth are needed might have something to do with the general theme of the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald games; the relationship between land and the sea. Relicanth is based on the , a creature that is considered to be closely related to the ancestors of all land-living vertebrates. Wailord is based on the , a creature whose ancestors once lived on land but have since evolved to live in the ocean. Pokémon Generation VI Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, the inscription in the chamber is instead on a damaged stone tablet. The Letter that delivered to from Mr. Stone contained a reconstruction of the damaged paragraph. With the help of Sapphire, the Elite Four unseal the Desert Ruins, Island Cave, and Ancient Tomb. This is the backup plan the Stones had made in the case that they were unable to destroy the Seafloor Cavern before Team Magma and Team Aqua could get to and . The Elite Four believe that the it in the phrase "We feared it" refers to the risk of trying to control a Pokémon that is too powerful. Trivia * In Generation III, the rumble that is heard immediately before the Legendary titans are unsealed is identical to the sound of the moving truck heard at the start of the 's adventure. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=佈告石室 |fr=Sanctuaire |de=Siegelkammer |it=Sala Incisa |ko=고시의 석실 |es=Cámara Sellada}} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Underwater locations Category:Ruins de:Siegelkammer es:Cámara Sellada fr:Sanctuaire it:Sala Incisa ja:おふれのせきしつ zh:佈告石室